Something To do
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: He's been away for a while. I've missed him so much. I love you Naru-kun. Lemon...R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Something to Do

Oneshot

I looked up into his eyes, my breath coming out in short gasps as he smiles that sly smile I love so much. His hands pulled mine over my head and his firm body pressed against mine. His lips moved across my neck and up to my ear. "Please..." I whispered. His hand traveled under my nightdress and over my stomach, his fingers drawing lazy circles over my skin.

"Please what?" his husky voice caused my legs to shake.

I tried to pull my arms away from him. "Just...Please" his grips held me tight.

"Please what?" he asked again. His lips caressed my jaw before they pressed against mine.

"...Make love to me..." I murmured, my lips opening just enough so his tongue could slip in and wrestle with mine. He pressed me harder against the wall, letting my arms fall around his shoulders so that he could lift my legs and hook them around his hips, his hands digging into my thighs and my night dress bunching up around my waist. I moaned and curled my fingers into his hair, smiling as he started kneading my bottom with his fingers.

"Whats my name hun?" he said, his lips printing my neck with little pecks.

I bit my lip, hesitating. " Hokage-sama?" He grunted and bit my neck before grinding his hips against mine, his hardness pressing into my core. "Oh god, Naruto!" I gasped and threw my head back as I arched against him.

I felt him grin against my neck as he kissed my bruised skin. "Thats it."

I groaned and pouted when he stopped grinding his hips and looked down at him, twisting a strand of his hair gently between my fingers. "Tease."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me before he turned us around and sat me on the edge of his desk before pushing all of his office supplies onto the floor. He places each hand on either side of my face before kissing my lips. "Okay, no more games." Smiling I pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it down his shoulders till it dropped to the floor.

Slowly he unbuttoned my nightdress and slid it off my shoulders before pushing me back onto the desk and climbing on top of me, straddling my waist and cupping my breast with one hand. He lowered his lips to my nipple for a quick peck before he circled the tip of his tongue around it. "oh..." I whispered softly, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair while I slowly slid my legs from between his and latched them around his waist.

He kissed the valley between my breasts and up my neck before he kissed me full on the mouth. He reached down to undo his pants and not too long after I felt the head of his member press against my lower lips. I looked into his eyes as he slid inside me, inch by agonizing inch.

Ive waited far too long for this.

My back arched like a taunt bow as he started thrusting faster into me.

He's been away for days every other week.

I moaned and pressed my chest against him as I dug my nails into his back.

Faster and faster he sank into me and moans echoed across the walls.

'when he isn't away he's working late at the office.

"Oh god, Naruto Im gonna--"

"I know, god you're so tight."

I love him so much.

I screamed as I orgasmed, never in my 26 years have I felt like this before. "I love you Naru-kun."

He burried his face in my neck. "I love you too Sakura."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I licked my dry lips. "My name is Hinata."

He quickly lifted his head up and looked at me wide eyed. "Hinata. I meant Hinata."

I stared at him, my lips pressed against each other. "Get off me."

"Hinata i--"

I pushed on his shoulder. "Get the fuck off me!"

He pulled out and off of me, backing up to adjust his pants. "Hinata, you know I love you."

"Bull shit!"

"I really do hun."

I stood up and put my nightdress on, buttoning it up before turning back to him. "Get out."

"No not till we work this out."

"I said get out." My voice was dangerously calm.

"Alright" He picked up his shirt and started heading for the office door. "Ill be waiting in bed okay?"

"No I said get out." I took a step toward him. "Out of my bed, my house, my life."

"Fine...Ill leave the house...But ill be back tomorrow. We'll talk about this then." He picked up his and headed for the door. I stayed in the office until I heard his car drive away. Looking around the office I picked up the office chair and threw it against the wall.

"Why?" I whispered and a sob escaped my lips. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Loud sobs echoed off the walls.

"Mommy?"

I turned around quickly and whipped my face. "Oh did I wake you sweethearts?" The twin two year olds stood at the door holding onto their stuffed animals. "Come here girls."

the smallest one with her hair braided down her back sat in my lap and buried her face in my dress. "Mommy, where daddy go?"

I bit my lip and drew my other daughter into my lap. "He had something to do."


	2. Prequel Alert

It's called How It Started, its only a three-shot and its like snippets of memories from the two of them.

There will be a sequel soo keep a look out for it.


	3. Announcement!

**New Story!**

**05/21/2012**

**Hey guys, _"Love Child, Crimson Truth_" is the second to last fic in the series! Go check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Arigato!**


End file.
